


Iridescence

by daisvii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feel-good, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, One Shot, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisvii/pseuds/daisvii
Summary: Wherein two strangers meet one another deep within a forest.
Relationships: Aaryan/Raihan
Kudos: 2





	Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, loves. Meet 'With You' rewritten. This, I must warn you, is prettyy soft and mushy. I really do hope you all enjoy hehe. May this make you feel as nice as it made me feel working on it x.

The stream trailed deep into the mass of wood and leaves, rushing- its voice ever so calming. Next to the body of water, flowers scattered messily on the grassy ground painting the green canvas with spots of yellow, red, pink, purple in all sorts of shades. Harmonizing with the stream was the soft, gentle breeze. Rustling leaves chipping in to the song nature sang. In the vast space filled with flora and fauna, a man walked marveling the viridescent forest yet again. Around him, the baby buds and those plants that had already bloomed beautifully bowed, almost as if greeting him as he navigated his way through the forest. 

Here, life surrounded him in a completely different manner. It was truly another world, delicate and dangerous in its own way. Everything around him was a miracle, all of it untouched and unchanged by human hands. A getaway from the noise that filled the streets of Amicus.

Aaryan’s dirty blonde hair bounced the slightest bit as he skipped, jumping over stones and roots all the while humming to himself, in tune with the world. The scent of fresh water, anemones, lilies, azaleas filling up in his lungs and spreading a warmth to his heart.

The body of white and blue was what he was following, allowing the form to take him deeper and deeper in but not for a second did he hesitate or fear what lay ahead. His eyes were the water- bright and gleaming, and his plump lips set in a serene smile.

Unfortunately, the sounds, colors and smells distracted him for a moment (truly, he wasn’t clumsy) that his foot smacked into a root jutting out of the ground. Saving himself from falling completely, he stopped walking with a wince.

I’m just taking a second to look around, he told himself, ignoring the slight pain he felt in his foot. Biting his lip, he let his eyes survey the area. It was then that he saw them- the person with black hair. He sucked in a breath, the sound soft as he observed the person sitting under a rather large and yet lonely looking tree. Their hair was long, tied up in a messy tail. Dressed up in black from head to toe. Aaryan wasn’t expecting to see anyone this deep in the woods, really. He never does. The stranger sat in between the roots, the rays of light peeking through the trees just caressing their skin which was just a shade lighter than his own.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Aaryan found himself edging closer to the stranger, a ‘hello’ escaping his lips without him fully registering it.

With a jolt, the black haired soul whipped their head up. Eyes wide before narrowing just slightly, lips pressed together. Aaryan’s brown stared deep into the stranger’s ocean blue eyes, waiting for a reply- one he did not receive as they simply continued to look at him as if Aaryan was a walking, talking, horribly complex equation asking to be solved.

Well, if you were to ask Aaryan, he’d say he thought the stranger in the woods was more intriguing, but then he realized he was probably the same to the man in black.

However, Aaryan was definitely not one to give up and since they were there already, he figured he might as well help them solve that equation. Carefully stepping over the roots, Aaryan found himself right in front of the startled soul and extended a hand.

“Hi, I’m Aaryan,” he spoke in a voice, so sure of itself, all the while as if he was speaking to a delicate bird, a sweet smile on his face, “’It’s not often that I see someone else here.”

Slowly, but surely, the stranger reached out and took Aaryan’s hand in their own. Much to Aaryan’s surprise, the skin that pressed against his was cold.

“Raihan,” the blue eyed man introduced slowly, his voice husky and deep.

“Oh, your hands are freezing,” Aaryan worriedly let out. With his small hands (small being Alciel’s judgement), Aaryan gently rubbed his warm palms against Raihan’s long hands and his slender fingers in hopes to warm them up. Aaryan felt Raihan tense up in his grip causing an unpleasant prick to rise inside him as he quickly dropped his hands.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-,” Aaryan stuttered, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as his fingers nervously shot up to smooth out his blonde hair. Keeping his eyes focused on the ground as his fingers played with the tips. God, Raihan must think Aaryan to be weird. Why, just why, did he have to get so familiar so quick? Aaryan, not everyone is Caelan or Rai!

As Aaryan continued to scold himself silently, the two descended into an awkward silence.

Suddenly, he felt the coldness of Raihan’s hand on his left hand. The action chorused a pleasant warmth in Aaryan’s chest, making his eyes shoot up to see Raihan pointedly looking at their hands, the slightest tint of red dusting across his cheeks as he did so.

“You’ve tiny hands.”

Aaryan’s mind went blank for a split second. Yet, again silence hung between the two- and God, Raihan didn’t know where to look so he just…froze. Raihan seeming to focus harder and harder on their intertwined hands. Slowly, Aaryan’s eyes widened and not a second later, a little giggle left Aaryan’s lips before a loud, high pitched, cheery laugh filled the silence.

What? was all Raihan could think- well until he looked up, brows all furrowed, and soon thereafter forgetting how to breathe as he drank in Aaryan’s form. The entirety of blonde’s body shook as he laughed (it was a nice sound- it was really nice), hand clutching the beige material of shirt, his eyes crinkled like crescent moons. Raihan felt his face heat up as Aaryan’s laughter subsided, confusion still lurking in his stomach. He watched silently as Aaryan wiped the tears in the corners of his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized shirt. A wide smile playing on his lips, eyes still crinkled and cheeks flushed dusty rose.

“W-What did I…”

“You’re really cute, Rai,” Aaryan giggled, seeing the man’s mysterious aura melt into adorable red as he dropped his right hand to cup Raihan’s hand that was still holding his left, “I can call you ‘Rai’, right?”

Raihan fidgeted just slightly before nodding, capturing his bottom lip with his teeth. His voice lodged in his throat in an almost frustrating way.

With that, Aaryan got onto his feet-which Raihan noted were bare of any shoes-pulling Raihan up with him. The strength in the shorter man surprised him greatly, he had to admit. Just as carefully as he had come, Aaryan walked over the peeking lines of wood spread across the ground with such concentration, his tongue just slightly peeking out and his brows furrowed.

Raihan would’ve laughed at the almost endearing sight if he wasn’t so confused.

“Where…are we going?” Raihan spoke, his voice a baritone huskier. Aaryan smiled kindly at the tall man, before pointing towards the stream. Raihan’s eyes followed his finger, his blue orbs focused on the equally blue body of water, his brow’s knitting again. His gaze found its way back to the warm brown eyes of the shorter man, questioning staring at him.

“She decides,” Aaryan said plainly, the corners of his lips tilting up in amusement as if he were enjoying Raihan’s puzzlement.

(Yes, yes he did indeed- Aaryan couldn’t help it, Raihan’s expressions were too endearing.)

Raihan blinked a couple times, looking back and forth between the stream and Aaryan. With another sweet sounding high pitched giggle, Aaryan clarified (for which Raihan was truly ever so grateful for).

“I’m not sure. The forest is magical, bright with so much energy. I figured, I’d continue following the stream deeper in, find whatever she wants me to find.”

Raihan nodded slowly, before giving Aaryan a small smile. The weight of each other’s hands suddenly became very apparent, their fingers had interlocked- really, both of them weren’t sure how. And before Raihan could retract his hand, Aaryan spoke up.

“Would you,” Aaryan began; sounding sheepish all the while the pink on his cheeks spreading and growing darker, “like to walk with me?”

“I-…” Raihan began before trailing off. How often did he meet a stranger in the forest who wanted to walk with him? Or rather, how often did he meet such a kind stranger? Silence settled between the two again as Raihan’s mind wandered, the leaves above and around them rustling. The chirping of birds incessant- almost grating for a second, Aaryan couldn’t take the quiet coming from Raihan.

Slowly, Raihan returned from the haze- that is, thanks to Aaryan’s almost timid ‘no, I take it?’

Raihan would be lying if he said the man’s soft tone didn’t hurt him a little bit.

“I would,” Raihan whispered quickly, before blinking and clearing his throat- a sturdier ‘yeah’ leaving his lips, causing Aaryan to dissolve into giggles. An almost boxy smile formed on Raihan’s lips too, watching Aaryan as he did so.

With their finger’s still firmly intertwined the two ventured closer and closer to the heart of the forest, following their guide and listening to the songs and voices of nature. All the while, laughing and talking about the most random things.

Aaryan walked a step ahead, and Raihan letting him lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, lovelies. I really hope you enjoyed. Don't be shy and feel free to drop a comment or anything really. Have a beautiful day (or night) xxx.


End file.
